Sonic, Red, Kion, and Steven Universe's Adventures of Power Rangers Dino super Charge: When Evil Stirs/Transcript
Here's the Transcript of Sonic, Red, Kion, and Steven Universe's Adventures of Power Rangers Dino super Charge: When Evil Stirs from Sonic, Red, Kion, and Steven Universe's Adventures of Power Rangers Dino super Charge (The scene begins with Tyler driving up road and writing in his dad's journal) Tyler: (Writing) Sometimes it feels like yesterday, other times it feels like forever. But either way, everything that happened seems too incredible to be true. (flashback Begins) It all started when Shelby and I bonded to our Energems and became Power Rangers. Past Shelby: '''Let's do this (adventures of sonic the hedgehog theme plays) '''Tyler:(narrating) We met Keeper and sonic the hedgehog and his friends, then searched for the remaining Energems with our fellow rangers. The Evil Sledge send monster after monster to steal our Energems and team-up with a villain named dr.ivo robotnik and Jestro and other villains the dr.ivo robotnik aka eggman wants steal the d-powers and the Crests and kidnapped The DigiDestined and their Digimon and get all chaos emeralds too In the end... Past Sledge: Surprise! Tyler: Sledge tried to take the Energems himself... Past Tyler: Can't move. Past Sledge: (Takes Tyler's Energem) The Red Energem. It's mine! (In the process demorphs Tyler) Tyler: And eggman take the blue d-power and The Crest of Courage in the process.. Past Eggman:yes yes i finally got The Crest of Courage and the blue d-power (evil Laugh) (Orbot and Cubot take Agumon and Renamon) Tyler: But we weren't giving without a fight...(Tyler use his T-Rex Chopper, red and silver use his cat ranger and mighty Morphin red forms Tai make Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon and Rika and Renamon biomerge to Sakuyamon sonic turn into super sonic form to knock back Sledge into the controls causing the ship to start to fall.) Past red: okay gang lets Jump power change transform! (red morph in to wild force red ranger battlizer and silver take red's hand to jump sonic use chaos control to take Tai and '''Agumon and Rika and Renamon to out of the ship '''Past Sledge: NNNNOOOOO!!!! Past eggman: no way! '''I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! (The ship crash lands in the mountains) '''Tyler: Beating Sledge, there was no need for the Power Rangers. We can all return to our normal lives. I know it's good that the world is safe and I'm glad to be looking for my dad again...I kind of miss having my Energem and being a Power Ranger. (Packs up and leaves) (in the Dragon ball world goku and vegeta fight like the old times and get a call from red and friends) Goku: what!!!! You guys need me Go to '''Amber Beach!!!? Red in the computer: yeah you and all your friends Goten: yeah we go (meanwhile At the crash site of Sledge's Ship, within the prison holds, a new villain was about to rise) '''Voice: Sledge is gone. voice'#2': It's our turn now. (both manically laughs)(Theme Song) (At the ship, while modern eggman and the villains were in charged, the prisoners want to escape) Prisoner #1: We chrash weeks ago Prisoner #2: Yeah. Let us out Prisoner #3: Restore our greatness. modern eggman: all always the things get better monstrox: yeah you say again doctor Jestro: I hate those Heroes!! Magica De Spell: and Scrooge McDuck! Flintheart Glomgold: hey thats is my line!! and what happened over there to that cell? Just then a prisoner cell just opened and the prisoner himself came) Spikeball: Hey I though Heckyl was in that cell modern Eggman: i don no what Is monstrox: is open Eggman: Who are you? Snide: our name is Snide And classic eggman (satam) and snively But you can call us, "masters". Spikeball: Master Sledge is our leader. Snide: Then maybe, you'd like to join him. (Takes down the Spikeball with two strikes) eggman (satam): so you is me for the future huh bring others villains! modern eggman what others villains? megatron (live action): like me? Flintheart Glomgold me me megatron? modern eggman what your doing here Snide: Sledge is history. You're all ours or you're toast.(Just then his neck started to glow) Not now. NNNOOO!! (Transforms into Heckyl) Don Karnage: HECKYL!?!?! Magica De Spell: Your Snide? Heckyl: Please, excuse my other half. Snide is rather...uncouth. (just then Heckyl's watch started to chime) Snide: (in the watch) Don't do anything stupid Heckyl. General Lunaris: so you are snide i ever see that coming Negaduck: you clound say That again Heckyl: So your the famous dr.ivo robotnik I have heard so much about. Who the rest of these villains? eggman: well heckyl these guys are the Sledge crew well now you charge i call heckyl crew Negaduck: im negaduck And this guys are the fearsome five! Mark Beaks: I’m Mark Beaks Ma Beagle: im Ma Beagle and this guys are my sons the Beagle Boys General Lunaris: my name Is General Lunaris Magica De Spell: im the the witch Magica De Spell Flintheart Glomgold: I’m Flintheart Glomgold glomgold! Heckyl: well is a order meets you all Heckyl: So care to join me in my little scheme, partner. Eggman: okay we have a deal Heckyl: Fine by me, eggman (Talking to the Vivix) Where are you manners? Open thier cells. And bring us some snacks. Oh we must celebrate this new freedom Megatron (Live action) yes open all of them Starscream: get your butt of me vivix (The Vivix and the villains started to release all the prisoners) Baddusa: Move it Vivix. (pushes a Vivix out of the way) I'm out of here. orbot: Bocoe get one those prisoners out Bocoe: fine fine Decoe: call others villains! dr.ivo robotnik (satam) well is just great Hunter: (wondering) Did he say snacks? Scratch: well get your snacks hunter Infinite: huh get of out my way Halfbake Halfbake: I haven't had snacks in a million years. Coconuts: me never Heckyl: Well that's all about to change (The Team Hooligan find Poisandra. Curio, Fury, And Wrench surviving the crash. Poisandra being very sad.) Bark the Polar Bear: well we survived after the crash Bean the Dynamite: hey look i have a bomb eggman: get that bomb out of the ship right now Poisandra: I miss my Sledgums so much. Wrench, can't you bring him back with the re-animator machine? Wrench: That machine still work, but we don't have a piece of Sledge to use it on. (Poisandra still depressed) You must be too sad for snacks then. Poisandra: Oh. My heart is broken. But my tummy doesn't have too be (The Vivix are bringing in treats for everyone to share) Heckyl: Now I know that in the past ..I've done some things which might lead you to belive that i'm a...a bad egg Professor Strickler: You destroyed by entire planet Heckly: None of us are perfect. Are we? Cloaked Prisoner: I perfect...perfectly horrible. Heckyl: I make you a promise. Any monster who can bring me any Energem will rule the universe by my side. If you stay, you must pledge your undying loyalty to me. eggman: yes yes Orbot: well let’s get iceage back to life Cubot Cubot: okay Heckyl: If not, your free to go. Now's the time. (The prisoners were thinking it over) Poisandra: Should we go? I can stay here without my Sledgums. Wrench: The why you dump him just before the ship crash? Poisandra: I'll dump you on your head, rust bucket. Cloaked Prisoner: Uh..I think I'll just go. No offense right? Heckyl: None taken Cloaked Prisoner: Great. I'll send you a postcard..or a snowglobe....Or a postcard inside a snowglobe. (Heckyl blasted the cloaked prisoner with a lighting strike and dispersed) Nazo: ha take that stupid Heckyl: He...would have been the first to betray us. And now we know of what becomes of traitors, don't we? Eggman: robotnik i mean me get work right now robotnik: right Fury: And they say I have a bad temper